fanonfallheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Guide
Gameplay Play style is quite different from FusionFall. Instead of free-roam platforming, the game takes a top-down view, with only movement, standard attacks, and special attacks available. Every action can be done with left and right click, but the standard a, s, d, and w can optionally be used for movement as well. As enemies are defeated, the player will build up his or her's Dextronium. When at least one unit is full, the players can right click or press Space bar to do a Power Attack. Once all five units are full, however, the player maybe use those controls once more to perform a Special Attack. Instead of the player creating his or her own hero, one must select one of the available heroes to use in battle. There are 11 main heroes, each with 6 different variations, giving them different stats and special perks. Unlike FusionFall, the game goes in rounds and waves, instead of an open world. From the menu, a solo or party match can be entered at any time, which randomly pairs your selected hero with other players' selected heroes, and a random level. Hero Ranks and Player Level EDIT Heroes are able to have their stats boosted depending on their rank. The rank of any hero can be increased by purchasing that hero. Every purchase of a hero after it has already been received will raise its ranking by 1. It is possible to rank all heroes to level 20. The player level gradually increases as the player continues through the game, defeating Fusions, getting good combos, and defeating boss monsters. As of right now, it is possible to achieve up to rank 20. Solo and Party gameplay A solo gameplay is played nearly the same with the exception of additional coins and enemies.As stated above, upon entering the game, players may choose to either fight alone or in a group. The part option offers a more beneficial gameplay experience than solo selection; for example, the player will most likely earn more coins and have a better defense against enemies. At the end of a party match, all four players' scores will be graded individually based on five categories such as how many coins they earned or how many enemies they defeated. The player is the highest total score will hover above the others. Badges EDIT The game incorporates the badge achievement system used throughout CartoonNetwork.com. Eight badges can be unlocked by the player if various qualifications are completed in-game: *Eggschange Rate: Buy 1 Egg *Fusion Slayer: Defeat 1000 enemies *Invincible: Complete a Mission With No Respawns *Hero in Training: Complete 1 mission *Combo Master: Get a Combo of 99 or more **Multiple successful hits in quick succession are reported as Combos above the character's head. *Like a Boss: Defeat 20 Boss Monsters *Hero Collector: Get One of Your Heroes to Rank 20 *The Big Cheese: Achieve Level 20 Eggs In FusionFall Heroes eggs are presented as a type of reward, being available to the player after they have saved up enough earnings to afford one of the three classes of eggs.